Naruto:Bolt's venture
by jirayaTheLegend
Summary: It is a story of Bolt...his interesting and humorous venture. His college life story and his huge crush(Uchiha's daughter). What change his infatuation will bring in him? READ it...to know. ...Please reveiw !
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto: The Last_

**Chapter one: Son's wish, Father's treats**

**It's been a long time since Naruto became hokage. His son Bolt was just like his father, very enthusiastic, humbug and innocent. As Naruto**

**Was always busy with his work, he had no time for his son. His mother Hiñata always consoled her but not much see can do. Like Naruto, he was also sent to Sand Ninja school to become elite ninja like his father, but he has no interest in these ninja stuff. At that time sand village ninja training was touching skies. Cities had become high tech. Bolt has a quality that his father's Godfather (Jiraya) had in his time. He was an average student, but a handsome Shinobi. Very few people knew his name which irritates him a lot. He was addressed as "Hokage's Son". Only one who understood him was his sister but as his sister was very loyal to Hiñata, he cannot share everything with her. Bolt had crystal blue eyes with soft orange colored hairs. He had inherited both Byakugan and kin-kurama. He was big pervert...That's enough of introduction. Now Plot begins:-**

_"Mom, hurry or I will get late for the train", Bolt exclaimed. Then a very hot figure with all toned calves and pulpy ass arrived in front of Bolt in only in apron. "Can't you wait?" Hinata exclaimed. She was washing plates in the sink. Her big, full ass was flexing at him as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, turning around to smile at him. With her body turned halfway, he could see the whole of her huge, delicious breast's side pushed up by the tightly tied apron. His mouth watered as his eyes traveled on her bare legs, from her feet to her toned calves, then her seducing thighs and generous and curvy rear. "Wha- wha-" he stuttered as she let go of the plate she was cleaning to turn around and walk towards him. ", This is your lunch, enjoy the trip honey."_

_"Wow, what a sight" he smirked. "Are u not getting late?" Hinata asked. He can't stop thinking. Then immediately a hand grabbed Hinata's ass._

_"Wow, who is this?" .Naruto mumbling near her ears"Who other can touch u like this?" "I knew that it was you but I was just confirming." Naruto squeezed it harder." Ah…" Hinata feeling shy and ecstasy at the same time. Hinata then immediately showed to Naruto that Bolt was also present there. Immediately releasing his fault, he put his hand over his head."Today is your first class you should not be late. I think u will pretty easily manage to live in Sand village." Naruto said in a commanding tone."Why not, he is the son hokage afteral!" Hinata shyly. Bolt loved to see their parent's foreplay and like pervysage made notes."Take my laptop …..you may need it "; Naruto took it out of his bag."Thanks pa" Bolt overjoyed then immediately getting tensed._

_ "So bye, Mom and Dad…but there's a request but I don't think Papa can fulfill" "What do you say? You can ask for anything "Naruto spitting as this was directly on his ego._

_" I want you to tell the school I am going to keep my personal details hidden….and I want to study as a normal student." _

_"No….what rubbish you are talking? It is a matter of pride to be hokage son not a …."_

_"That's enough Bolt's father …He just don't want the privilege .That's all" Hinata getting tensed._

_"But You know Hinata how I studied…then also you are supporting him." Naruto increased his voice._

_"Bolt go…. I will convince your father." Hinata ordered. Bolt realized that situation has become tensed. He thought it is better to leave the things to her mother. He said bye to everybody and vanished from his gate._

_"Why you promised him the thing, you know I will never agree to it" Naruto closing the main gate. "Hm….I knows it is very is to convince you butt now you are getting late for office" "I will never…" Naruto speaking it aloud went to the bathroom. Then after sometime he went to the office._

_**At 8:30pm (Naruto's returning time)**_

_Bolt was relaxing on the birth of the train. He was feeling bored as not a single sight from the window interests him. So he opened his laptop and began to search and see various applications. He was not _

_A laptop freak but knew how to use it. He had completed all the game on his father's laptop and was searching for a new one. Recently his friend had told him how to see hidden application. Thus he saw an icon he had never seen. So immediately double clicked it. A window appeared in which a picture of living room was seen. In side of window, time was ticking and it was same as the time of the watch. He couldn't understand what to do in this game. Suddenly he saw living room gate opens and "Hwaaaaaaa….Father what is he doing in there?" Then he closely examined the living room and he found out that it was his living room. He smiled "Oh…this is sort of a web cam. I should check other rooms also." He began to search for his mom. When he saw, he was almost dumbstruck._

_Hinata was only in her towel__thus he really regretted for missing the bath scene to watch. Then Naruto arrived the same room. Naruto groped Hinata from backside._  
>Naruto grinned as he continued suckling on her neckline determined to leave one hell of a love hickey on her. Hinata in response could only moan out in more pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Naruto in order to gain some leverage against his solid frame of a body. She decided that she wasn't going to allow Naruto to have all the fun as she leaned in closer to his ear nibbling on it making him groan out in pleasure in between his actions. After a few more moments Naruto grew tired of what he was doing letting Hinata go.<p>

"Hmm that was great Hinata-chan, but I think we should go to somewhere more private if we're going to continue."

"I don't have a problem with that Naruto-kun…but you have to fulfill Bolt wish."

"I will think about it." Naruto smirked.

To her surprise Naruto gently picked up Hinata bridal style heading towards his bedroom. Once they were inside of his bedroom Naruto gently laid Hinata down upon his bed before returning to her feet as he began to remove her boots. He took his time removing each boot taking note of how soft and smooth Hinata's skin felt as he grazed it. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Hinata as she giggled at his actions kicking her feet playfully at him.

"Naruto stop, that tickles!"

Naruto just smiled at her as he removed his own sandals and returned his attention to his lovely cherry blossom. Before continuing he untied his forehead protector and tossed it to the side and did the same for Hinata, feeling her silky smooth hair while doing so. Once he was done removing her forehead protector he gently pushed her down onto the bed as he hovered above her planning more kisses on her face while he snaked his hands down to her vest slowly unzipping it revealing her purple laced bra once again. Hinata could feel what Naruto was doing, allowing him to strip her of the material of clothing which he tossed out in his room without care.

He returned his eyes to Hinata's still covered her large breasts taking note of how sexy the bra looked on her and grinned as he reached around Hinata's back unhooking the garment. Hinata just smiled as she helped along by sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders and it wasn't long before the garment was tossed aside leaving her topless before Naruto, her breasts exposed to the warm air.

Naruto stared down at her now uncovered breasts and saw that her nipples were fully erect; he could only guess that his earlier actions had something to do with that. He just grinned as he reached out lightly grazing one of her erect nipples with his finger making her moan in pleasure. Naruto started out slowly, gently massaging both of her nipples making it hard for Hinata to keep her moaning down as she wanted him to do more, she suddenly took both of her hands and shoved his face in between her breasts.

"Suckle me Naruto! Make me feel good!"

Naruto was shocked by Hinata's sudden actions, but smirked as he couldn't deny her request and gently lifted his head enough so he could stick out his tongue and began to lick her now sensitive nipples while suckling them at the same time, still that wasn't enough for Hinata as she grabbed both of his hands and put them directly on her breasts. Naruto got what she was saying to him as he gently massaged her breasts in addition to nipping her nipples and suckling them. The pleasure was too much for Hinata as she came a little in her shorts soaking them, Naruto didn't seem to notice as he continued what he was doing for a few more moments before stopping, making Hinata rather mad.

"Why'd you stop for Naruto?"

"I was getting a little tired of doing the same thing for the last few minutes, I think it's about time we move on…"

Hinata just smirked as she somehow knew Naruto was going to say that, but she wasn't about to let him strip her of anymore clothing for the moment, it was only fair that he got topless too. She got up from the bed and pushed Naruto down onto the bed as she straddled his waist.

"I only think it's fair that you're topless to Naruto…"

Naruto nodded his head as Hinata leaned down and began to suckle on his ear lobe like she had done earlier making him groan out in pleasure. Hinata then moved down to his neck and decided to return the favor giving him a hickey in return on his neck before reaching down to the zipper of his jacket unzipping it revealing his black shirt underneath. She quickly stripped his jacket off of his body throwing it into his room. She moved her hands down to his waist and under his shirt feeling his surprisingly smooth skin before quickly shedding his black t-shirt off him leaving him topless like her. Hinata smirked as she got a good look at Naruto's well developed body, she snaked out her tongue and ran it across his abdomen making him shiver in pleasure from what she was doing.

The tent that was forming in his pants from her actions didn't go unnoticed by Hinata as she smirked and reached for the waistband of his pants. Before Naruto had a chance to react Hinata had peeled off his pants leaving him clad in only his black boxers. She was about to pull of his boxers too, but she felt a hand stop her as she turned to look up at Naruto who grinned at her.

"Now, now Hinata-chan, you said it yourself, it's only fair if you're in your underwear too…"

Hinata felt herself flipped over as Naruto now hovered over her with lust in his eyes as he bend down trailing a kiss down her breasts to her navel until he finally reached her shorts and buried his head into her still clothed crotch. He could smell her arousal as it was strong and he smiled undoing the snaps to her pink miniskirt which was soon discarded to the side of his bed, he then guided his hands to the waistband of her shorts peeling them off her skin, leaving her clad in only her pink panties which were soaked from his earlier actions. To Hinata's surprise Naruto didn't remove her panties as he began kissing her on the lips much to her dismay, but she didn't notice him sneak two of his fingers into her most private of areas and gasped at the sudden intrusion. Naruto gently began to finger Hinata while her inner walls tightened around his fingers. Hinata moans.

Hinata bends over the bed using her elbows as support and looks back at Naruto and sways her ass back and forth.

Naruto grabs her ass and she looks back waiting for his entrance. Naruto puts his tip at her pussy and slides in her. Hinata gets shocks throughout her body as she never felt anything go that deep before. Naruto starts thrusting in her pussy.

Hinata moans. "Oh yes that feel good."

Naruto starts hitting her hard with his cock yet still going slowly. He sends waves off her ass as he hits it hard. Hinata moans more and more. "AH!AH!AH!"

He sped up as they started to hear the bed hit up against the wall. Hinata felt him push more and more in her forcing her on her tip toes. Naruto started ramming in fast. Hinata stayed on her tip toes as she reaches back grabbing her ass.

"AH AH AH FUCK! NARUTO!" She screamed.

He reached over to grab her tits squeezing them in his hand. Hinata enjoyed everything he did to her, slapping her in the ass and fucking the shit out of her made her get wet.

Naruto feels her pussy get wet as he says. "This pussy is getting tight! Don't cum yet Hinata!" He says.

She screams ok out loud. She grabbed on tighter with her hand on her ass leaving a scratch mark and with her other hand she grabbed the sheets tighter.

"FUCK! NARUTO I CAH CAN'T!" She screamed.

Naruto felt her inside burn up just how he liked it. "Hold on baby!"

"NARUTO I CAN'T!" She screamed.

The urge increased more; her legs were getting weak along with her arms. Hinata felt her body about to explode. Naruto to felt his cock about to blow in her, he sped up which broke Hinata in half.

"AAHHH! FUUHHCK!" She screamed out loud. Holding back my cries of pain, I bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood. The bitter, salty taste was a quick distraction as I tossed my head back, digging my nails into Naruto's arms. I finally cried out his name as his pumps and thrusts became routine.

"_Naruto_!"

"Ohh…Hinata-_chan_…feels…so good…"

However, it soon turned into pleasurable waves as he began to hit that sweet, sweet spot.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto's breath was hot and heavy on my face as his hips grinded against mine, member inserted so far into me I feared it might never come out as he continued pulling in and out although he was already as far in as he was going to get.

"N-Naruto! Faster! Please! Hurry! More!"

"Mmm…ahhh…oh Hinata…!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

I was crying out his name repeatedly between moans, unable to find any other release. Then, I felt him release inside me, his sticky cum spewing within my woman spot. I screamed his name for the last time as he pulled out of me.

"Naruto!"

Tearing away from him, I fell onto my side, breathing hard. He followed, landing beside me; I was trembling.

Then the Hinata asked " Do you agree now to bolt's wish or not?"

Naruto said "Yes!"

Bolt saw all of this with great excitement. And after masturbating went to sleep…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me how was it….though the story plot has just begin but I will only continue if I will get a good response.**

**As you know Naruto manga has finished, sadly….thus a small story about Bolt and the Sasuke uchiha's daughter….rest of the story when**

**You give a review. Thank you for reading this story ….And get ready for the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Bolt chronicle**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Friends ...Sorry for posting very late...but enjoy. From now onwards Bolt will be the narrator and his thoughts are written in bold letters ...enjoy the chapter and review. This story will be a suspense thriller later on. 'The Last' what a movie...though missing Sasuke a lot in the film but overall a fine story.

-Chapter 2-Bolt Chronicle

First day of my college, I entered wearing a light brownish jacket underneath a net shirt with light blue jeans. My yellow hairs were spiky as always and my crystal blue eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Though I am very simple, but my sister told me if you look like stud you have better chances to impress girls. But I was feeling uneasy.

When I saw others costumes, they were completely simple. I had no friends in this 'reputed school'. Then I saw my watch it was 10:15 am. My lecture will start in 15min.I rushed up to find the room.

It was a huge college. It was a very difficult task to find the room. As I only knew the room no. that was NSB-47 but which wing I didn't knew. I was in a great trouble. There were student of different villages and it was a very difficult task to ask for help. Now only 5mins were left. I began torturing my mind.

There was light brown haired kunoichi was passing from there. I asked," Can you help ma'am?" She said, "What happened...you are a Shinobi from leaf village, Right!" She was holding a file in left hand and a leather bag was hanging on the right shoulder. She was wearing a light pink kameez with white designs and a dark pink salwar. My eyes were glued on her hip as it was larger than his grand granny. As I began staring from bottom to top, she interrupted "What Mr.?" She was slightly disturbed. "Sorry ma'am. Ma'am please tell me where is room NSB-47" She immediately told me." Hey there is only one room having this no. Oh! You are in the ninja scholar batch. Go in the 2nd building. Hurry up." "But which floor ma'am?" "You stup-, this whole building is NSB and 47 is your roll no. Got it!" She smiled and then seeing the watch went away. I was standing their watching her going away. Her hips were swaying like a swing. Her face was unforgetful. Her eyes had an unknown gleam.

**Inner thoughts-"Hey you are getting late...you jerk?" **"Yes I know it...and stop calling me jerk you stupid fox" **"Oh! I am stupid then you are humbug, buffoon..." **"Stop it!"

I entered the building. I was 10mins late. Lecture had already started, and then I saw the face of my teacher. He was an old Shinobi wearing an old hokage type jacket. "Sir may I come in" "Huh... What do you think it is a school or college?" "College sir" I replied frantically. Whole class laughed, I don't know on me or teacher. But this made the atmosphere little calm. But teacher was more furious than before."Understand one thing; never try to argue with me. And never be late in my classes or you will regret it .Mark my words" He commanded like a retired military officer. I wanted to reply but then I thought it is better zip up my mouth and bowed my head. He then asked me to sit. The class was like cinema hall and there were almost 500 Shinobi sitting there. I found a place at the end of the hall.

To my right and front all boys were sitting while to my left a gallery and then all girls. The voice of the teacher was inaudible. Guy sitting next to me said "Hi. I am Choza Akikimichi." "Hii...I am Bolt Uzu...Bolt Haruno" I replied. I didn't want to reveal my identity."You can me call me Bo.""We are from same village I suppose."He said after seeing my headband. I asked, "Are you able to hear what that teacher is saying?" He took close look on my face and said, "No...It's too boring.""What is boring?""That I am here without many friends.""Oh...I see we can be friends "We shook hands. We both got a friend .I became happy. I don't know it is an innate defect or after born that I became happy and Sad on very small took out a chips packet and offered me to eat. I took a chip as I don't want to be arrogant. But its flavor chili with sweet corn was horrible. I saw in front of me a slim black haired genin was sitting. In order to survive you have to make friends thus I poked a finger on his back. There was no response. I again tried. This time he turned his face and looked at me. From his face anybody can identify that he was dozing. "My name is Bolt, from leaf village." I forward my hand to shake but he put his right hand over head, scratching his head like dumb fellow."Hey I am Shikaru Nara. What a drag to sit in class!" I wanted to kick his ass for not shaking hands but then I replied, "From which village?" "I am from the sand village. But my father is jonin in leaf village."

"Stop making noise everybody!" Teacher spoke immediately turned his face.

This was the first thing I heard from him. Then Chozi whispered to me "Do you know what is his name?" indicating towards teacher. "I don't know, I am also new to this village." Then Shikaru said while looking infront"He is known to be Gaara of Desert .He is the 4th kazekaze. He is now the retired and opted teaching as his carrier." I and Choza both resounded"Ooooh He is Gaa-" "Keep Quiet you fools!" Shikaru said in undertone. I asked choza how much time is left. He said "1 hr left."

The class was so gloomy and teacher so annoying but then I saw a thing which changed my entire mood. I saw a girl in my left; she was wearing a cherry-red faintly white pattered silk dress with a flared skirt. It exactly matched her nail polish. It was sleeveless, with a v-neck that dipped much lower, a gold-chained belt that accentuated the curve of her hips, and a short-sleeved, round-edged, little white jacket that was absolutely useless for warmth. The skirt fell mid-calf with a slit up one-side stopping a few inches above knee. At the end wearing a pair of red sandals with thin red laces that tied at her ankles. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was noting down all the things written by sir. Her eyes were peculiar as there were three tiny commas in her red eyes. Then she turned her face towards me. She wanted to say something in actions but I was busy staring at her mole in her reddish pink lips. Then someone blocked the way. When I saw the face, my face became white as lily. "Stand up! You bastard .What are you doing?" I didn't respond. I quickly closed my eyes."Take out these goggles."Immediately sand removed my goggles and he found me sleeping. Thanks to goggle. "You fool this is not your bedroom where you can sleep.""-we can sleep anywhere sir" Once again the whole class laughed. I knew that this time I crossed the line."You ill-mannered child Get-" "Lost sir" I completed the sentence and moved out of the class as fast as possible. I can't forget her face.

It's been 2hrs sitting there and now I was feeling little relaxed. Now the first thing I have to go was toilet. After a great difficulty I found a toilet in 5th building. I couldn't understand the sand village language very efficiently. When I went inside, its floor was clean like mirror. Then I went inside a room to pee. When I returned, I saw a light brown haired kunoichi checking her makeup. When I went close saw in the mirror she is the one which I met in the morning. Then I asked, "what are you doing here?" She looked at me then changing her gesture she said" This question is meant for you to answer." I thought why is she talking so rudely but then I replied in the same tone" its boys toilet." "Its girl's toilet, you jerk." **"She said you jerk ...you jerk" **I became annoyed. I was pretty good in reading thus I said" Will you bet on this?" She looked at me then saw at her nails and then said "what will you bet?" I thought it is a best chance to get her. So I said in an undertone" Slave for a week." She was little shocked but then she grinned "Ok... As you wish." I was overjoyed as no other kunoichi was a match for her. She again said" Do you still want to bet because latter on there is no back way you jerk." "Don't call me jerk." We went outside and my mouth remained open. I read its men toilet. I was very happy. And then she said look she made hand signs and then air began to blow quickly and it started raining. Then I saw the 'Wo' before men that was hidden in the sand. "Oh! Shit ...that's cheating." "No now you are my slave for a week."She laughed. I then hopelessly asked" What your name?" She said "Your Master! Slave don't ask question, only follow orders. Now bring your clothes and other things to my apartment as I want a slave every time." "But I have..." "No but...or I will kick your butt. My apartment is in the 8th building, 15th floor and the room number are 6th. And don't try to use the lift or I will torture you like nobody before. You should be present their till 6 pm." And then she vanished in air. "What the f***? Yeah I should pack my bags for this venture. It's already 3:30"

-At 7:00 pm

When I reached the 15th I was completely exaushted.I breathing heavily and cursing this blond. Then I knocked at her door. She opened the door .She saw my face and then said come inside. She said, "This second room is yours. I will let you go to college everyday. But you have to follow all my orders." "Ok ma'..., ma'am, can I keep my luggage." "Yes."She then went inside the bathroom. "Huhhhh...got a relief" I said in my mind."No relief you fool...prepare the dinner. Kitchen can be seen from here." She said sweetly but furiously. "How could she..." I removed my shirt and went to my room.

Then after a half hour she asked "Bring the towel ...". I asked her," Which towel?" "That is hanging in the blue closet." I took it in a hurry; it was fixed in a nail tightly. I pulled it with more force and it got torn in two pieces. "Oh shit!" She again commanded" Will it take mourning to give the towel? You..." "Giving ma'am" I went near the bathroom and hanged both the pieces in her door's knob. "I have hanged it." Then she opened door slightly and took it. Then from inside she said "you stupid brat ..."

I was in the kitchen making preparation for the meal. Then I saw her body covered in two parts. I haven't seen such a beautiful sight. The span of her hips and the stride of her steps were extremely sensual. It looked like she was filled with immense reserve of passionate energy. My mouth remained open as my mind was busy examining her. Her breasts were bigger than her moms. Her plump shaped ass made her more sensual.

But she immediately went inside her room. "Stupid brat ...food is ready or not." "Yes ma'am." I cried. Then I arranged the dishes in the dining table and waited for her. After some time, she in a white kimono and pinkish pajamas come out of the room. She looked pretty as before. We sat for eating my made 'dishes'.

We both were eating silently. I was bored by this attitude so I asked, "You live alone or their ..." "Alone" She said bluntly then giving me a weak smile."I think I have made good dishes...so why this weak smile?" "Nothing...this is the time I really feel aloe- oh my mood is little off." She couldn't make an eye contact. Though I know I am student but her lie can be detected by anyone. "Leave it..." She asked "Who are your parents?" "I said,"Hina...no-no Pinata Huga and Nan uzu no-noooo Naruto Haruno" I was relieved when I remembered the sir name. She smiled while chewing and in a shaky tone she said, "You can't fool me. Tell the real name of your parents?" I became tensed."Can't you believe me?" "No, I am not a baby of 16 who you can fool?" "You also spooked a lie, so why I can't" "This is...this is because I am your Master" She smiled in other side of the face. "Hm...you have to promise you will not tell anybody." "I can't, until I know what I am promising." She gave me stone faced look. "So there is a short story behind it. Firstly your answer, my father is Naruto Uzumaki and my mother is Hinata Hyuga.-""What!" "Let me complete it. Yes ...but I want to become a Shinobi myself, I don't want any 's my story." She was hearing keenly then she spoke," You don't know importance of having a family. Huh how could you ..." There was a break of silence. Then I enquired" Why are you so emotional? Is it not good to have an own personality?" She with frozen gaze said" Your bet is over now you can now leave."

I can feel the change. I can see her dim eyes made me feel so cold. This was first time I was thinking of human nature. Her body language clearly showed that this is not the time to leave her alone. I mustered courage to ask what happened. She raised her eyes and then again lowered it. I don't know why I was so emotionally connect. I couldn't believe what change is happening to me.

"Hey l has no problem in going but I can't leave a person in this mental state. I know that you want to share something but something is stopping you. "I said quietly. She ordered in a shaky voice "Just go at once. Or I will send you in my way." Nobody can fathom the women heart. But a grief was seen in her eyes.

Cool breeze blowing, clock was ticking and I turned to go. The background music of rustling sound of wind and my footstep sound were in unison. The static sound of radio disturbed the silence. I put my red scarf that my father gave and opened the door. She was seeing this seen closely but spoke nothing. Then I realized there are some things left unsaid. Reaching the door with my briefcase I turned back for a last glimpse. Then I released that before going a 'magic hug' should be given. /Magic hug means Naruto was fond of helping others. So he gave hug to his friends who were feeling little low. This really works both in this and 'REAL' world.

I went near her as swiftly as wind and then gave her a tight hug. My hands couldn't grip her completely but I was able to feel her heartbeats. Her jugs pressing against my chest and my hand on her ass made me feel angelic. She was dumbstruck. I then slowly near her right ear said" I will be always there for your help. I know I can't remove your problem but I can do as you please so wipe your tears and stop thinking about your parents." She was unable to control her emotions and she started crying.

Clouds were thundering, cold breeze rustling in the apartment and footstep of going can be heard. I moved out of the door with wet eyes. Suddenly I was slapped, and then had a tight hug by her. It looked liked time has stop. "You can't leave you this easily. You are my slave for a week." She smirked. We both laughed and a new bond of true friendship was made. This was too much for a day. I before going to sleep, I asked "What is your name... master?" She giggled "My name is Ashi Nairobi. Good night, sweet dreams." "Good Night." -**Next chapter: peeping pervert**

_So keep reading! _

_And review if u like ___


End file.
